The Price of Trust
by Amethyst Wind
Summary: One-shot from Beast Boy's point of view, about a girl he thought he knew.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters in this story.

Summary : One-shot, from Beast Boy's point of view, about a girl he thought he knew.

**The Price of Trust**

I'm so tired of this.

Tired of being the one nobody can rely on, tired of messing up, tired of letting everybody down.

Tired of being wrong.

The Teen Titans, those young champions who defend the world from the forces of evil......

Are gone.

And it's all my fault.

I thought we were so strong, as long as we were together, nothing the bad guys could do would ever beat us.

I was right.

Nothing the bad guys could do, but they didn't have to do a God damn thing, I did it all myself.

I invited her in, I believed her, I believed in her. I was the one who convinced the others to accept her.

I trusted her.

She wasn't worthy of that acceptance, wasn't worthy of that trust.

............................................................................................................

I remember how she came to us when she joined the team, she was running from a creature which had every intention of killing her, it had her cornered, but she used her powers to bring a mountain of rubble down on it's head. We questioned her, asked her why she was here, and all she told us was that she had become bored with her old environment, and moved on.

Starfire bought it from the moment it came out of her mouth, and trapped her in a vicious hug courtesy of her super strength, then we headed back, though I got the impression that Robin and Raven didn't really trust her yet.

............................................................................................................

When she was in the Tower the first time, she didn't even stay for a full day before she was gone, but everybody knew why, after what happened we didn't expect her back.

When she came back she said she was back for good, and she proved herself by helping us to foil Slade's latest plot. In fact, I don't think we would have stopped him if it wasn't for her, after that, even Raven trusted her completely.

She was with us for weeks after that, and never showed any indication of betrayal, if nothing else, she's one hell of an actor.

She brought a whole new level of friendship to the team, she connected with Starfire and with Raven, she walked all over mine and Cyborg's video game scores, and she could become every bit as determined as Robin, she was, in a word, great.

But greatness isn't supposed to come that easy.

It started small, she and Raven got into an argument because me and Cy had almost been hurt when she used her powers, after that, she lost Raven's trust.

That was when it happened.

Raven, after a few weeks of trying to convince us that she couldn't be trusted, finally gave up and gave us an ultimatum, either our new member goes, or Raven goes.

I was watching from the shadows so they couldn't see me, and I saw Raven look to each member in turn, studying their faces for support, and finding none. I saw Raven turn and walk away, and only I saw the tears in her eyes. Then she went after Raven, then the rest of the team, I followed and I got there in time to see a sight which would stay scarred in my memories forever.

As Raven flew away, she was blasted out of the air, I watched in horror as she fell, she hit the water silently and I sat transfixed as I watched her and slowly sink under the water.

I dove in after Raven, but they were already there, Slade's goons, and they grabbed her and took off before I could follow. I came up out of the water to find the rest of the team battling her, but suddenly there were more, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, and other warriors from Slade's army. I heard Robin yelling to scatter, and saw Starfire fly in to the air and away. Robin and Cyborg raced back to the tower, they were out again moments later, roaring away in the T-car and the R-cycle.

I took one look at her, saw her smiling serenely, then turned into a shark and swam away.

............................................................................................................

The next few days seemed like a terrible dream, I was always too far away to get there in time, all I could do was listen as she hunted the others down, one by one.

Starfire went first, I heard her screaming as her starbolts proved no match for the power of the traitor.

Cyborg was my biggest failure, I actually got there just as Slade's forces pulled out, and all that remained was the burning wreckage of the T-car and dozens of derelict, robotic corpses.

Way to go Cy, you didn't make it easy.

Robin, well, Robin caused so much trouble that they had to try twice, and both times he came to them.

Damn it Robin, why did you have to let your anger get the better of you! You could have saved yourself, saved them all, if you'd just kept your cool. Robin......I'm sorry. I couldn't help you, I couldn't help any of them.

I'm sorry.

............................................................................................................

I can see them now, all four of them, crucified on top of the Tower.

There's nothing I can do, they're too well guarded, I can't do it alone, I need help, I need somebody.

I can hear something, heels clicking on the floor.

IT'S HER!

I quickly fall forward from standing, my hands, now front paws hitting the ground while my hind legs propel me with a speed no other animal on land can match, I almost make it to the door when energy crackles all around me, stopping me.

"Here kitty, kitty." Comes the deceptively pretty voice. I know I can't fight her, I need to get out of here, get help. Terrified, I bolt again for the door.

Brilliant bursts fill the air, and I hear her laughing as I run, I make it out, but her voice echoes to me.

"What's wrong, afraid of a little bad luck?"

Author's note : For the love of God somebody please get this right.

R&R please.


	2. I'm sorry

Author's Note :

I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this add-on but by the time I got my story onto it got swallowed in the sea of updates and ended up on the 3rd page, and a story is worthless if nobody is entertained by it.

Once again, I'm sorry, but it had to be done.


End file.
